Sale Bird
Sale Bird is a episode of HTFF. It introduces Beatrice and Pete, the bird-and-cat duo who hates each other. Starring *Beatrice and Pete Appearances *Kendall *Fatty *Lumpy Plot As Kendall runs a pet store in a mall and sells a quite large reptile to Fatty, who hungrily watches the reptile, Pete walks into the pet store, hungry. He sets his eyes on Beatrice, who sits in a cage, happily singing. He attempts to eat her but Kendall hits him with a broom. Beatrice laughs at Pete's pain and continues singing. Afterwards, Pete angrily storms out of the pet store. Pete thinks of a way to capture Beatrice when he sees a clock on the center of the wall of the pet store chime. Beatrice hears this and chirps in fear of Pete attacking soon. Kendall leaves the pet store with a bag by her side and locks the front door before fully leaving. Pete looks back at Beatrice and evilly snickers. He uses his sharp claws to pick the lock and carries Beatrice's cage outside the pet store. Beatrice, in fear of death, stabs Pete in the eye with a sharp needle. As Pete screams in pain, he drops the cage which allows Beatrice to fly away. Pete quickly takes chase. Beatrice flutters her way into a botanical garden and hides behind a large cactus. Pete walks by the cactus and Beatrice pushes it onto Pete, impaling him with numerous spines. Pete wanders around for Beatrice, losing a bit of blood. She slams a branch into his face, knocking him into another cactus, this one impaling him in the chest. Beatrice quickly flutters away from Pete. The two come across Fatty, who is walking outside the mall with the reptile in his paws. Beatrice swiftly runs under Fatty, but Pete slams into him, making him drop the reptile, which scurries onto the road before being ran over by Kendall, who crashes into a wall because of the shock. Fatty sees that he has no meal so he bites Pete's right arm off. Pete wards Fatty off with pepper mace and runs after Beatrice. All of a sudden, Beatrice flutters onto a building. As Pete thinks of a way to get the bird, he goes back to the pet store and steals a giant eagle or hawk. He lets the giant bird of prey fly loose, but it pecks Pete's left eye out of his head, yet the optical nerve is still intact. Beatrice ties Pete's eye to the bird's legs and slaps the bird. The bird chases after Beatrice, dragging Pete by his eye with it. Soon, Beatrice flutters onto a street and flutters above the cars, leading multiple cars to hit Pete, yet he manages to stay alive. Beatrice suddenly flutters above a highway, leading Pete and the eagle to be stuck by Pete's optical nerve. The eagle bites the nerve off and Pete falls onto the road. Beatrice, driving a lawnmower, shreds Pete to bits from his tail to his head with said lawnmower. Lumpy is then seen looking for his lawnmower. The eagle and Beatrice are seen eating what appears to be cooked cat inside a kitchen. Fatty enters the room and tries some of the cooked cat. The episode ends with Fatty enjoying the meat. Deaths *A lizard is ran over by Kendall. *Kendall crashes into a wall. *Pete is shredded to bits. Trivia *The title is a pun on jail bird and sale. *It's odd why Beatrice was eating Pete's corpse. *Oddly enough, the eagle resembled a hawk more than an eagle. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 69 Episodes